A New Love
by 70's Lover
Summary: Willow and Maria Hoad are taken to The Ponderosa. What will happen when one of the girls falls for a Cartwright?
1. Chapter 1

Jake Hoad and his daughters, Willow, Maria were riding along in their wagon when they came to an open field of grass. Willow and their Pa got out of the wagon to stretch their legs while Maria stayed in the wagon; she moved to the seat so she could get a little more fresh air. Maria wasn't liking the whole situation of their mother passing away and their abusive father who'd hit her if she didn't instantly do what he wanted her to do. The living situation was even worse since when they stopped for the night Willow would be able to sleep in the wagon while Maria had to sleep on the ground.

"Sis, you coming out?" Willow asked her older sister, who just shook her head no.

Willow shrugged and gathered some firewood and helped their pa start a fire to do some cooking on; Maria, on the other hand, just wanted to be alone at that moment. She had been really close to her mother and the death of her brought her into her own world; a world where she didn't want to speak much anymore. She would talk to Willow and her Pa once and a while, but not many people heard her soft voice.

A few moments later, after the fire was burning bright and good, Willow and Maria's pa took a stick wrapped in a piece of cloth and stuck it in the fire. Once the cloth was on fire, he started to light the dry grass on fire to burn it and whatever it would burn down.

"Pa, you shouldn't do that," Maria whispered from the wagon seat.

He just glared at her, before turning back to watch the flames.

"How far you think it'll burn, Pa?" Willow asked.

"Hundreds of miles; it'll clear us a place to build a house," Jake replied.

"What about the grass?" Willow asked.

"It'll re-grow," Jake replied.

"Pa, someone is coming," Maria said.

"I can hear; I ain't deaf," he replied.

Maria just sighed as she moved away from the young man who rode up on his horse.

"What do you think you're doing? You could burn the whole place down!" he shouted as he dismounted his horse. "People live in that valley."

The young man started to put the fire out and Jake grabbed a shot gun. "Don't do it kid," he threatened. The young man, Joe, kept putting the fire out and Jake shot at him.

"Don't try it again," Joe ordered.

Maria got out of the wagon and started to help him. She didn't want to see anyone die because of a fire.

Jake shot again at Joe and Joe fired back, in self-defence, killing Jake. Maria was shocked but continued to put the fire out.

"I told him not to; I had no choice," Joe told the girls.

Willow started to attack him and Maria just moved away from the fighting.

Joe had Willow tied up with some rope he found on the ground next to the wagon before turning back to the fire to put it out more with the help of Maria. Once it was out, Joe and Maria both cooled down using some of the water in the buckets.

"Thanks for the help, ma'am'," Joe greeted. "I'm Joe Cartwright."

"She doesn't talk much," Willow shouted and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Is that true?" Joe asked her and Maria nodded in reply.

"Now, I can't leave the two of you out here alone; let's go to my place– my Pa will know what to do," Joe said and untied Willow.

Willow started to attack him, but Maria had enough of it. "WILLOW!" Maria shouted and Willow dropped the axe, shocked Maria had spoken like that to her. "Stop."

Joe sighed and quietly thanked her for stopping her sister. However, as soon as Maria turned her back to them, Willow started attacking Joe again. Joe did the only thing he could think of and hit her to stop her. "Sorry, miss." Maria nodded and helped Joe tie Willow up with the rope again, then put her on a horse. Maria mounted her horse as Joe mounted his horse.

Joe took the reins of the horses the girls were on and led them to his house.

"Our kin folk will kill you!" Willow shouted and Maria just stayed quiet; there was no shutting her up when she was in one of her yelling moods. "I swear, they's will kill ya!"

They got to the house and Ben, Adam and Hoss came out of the house. Joe dismounted his horse Cochise and walked over to his family.

"Son, what's this?" Ben asked.

"Their pa was trying to burn some land just north of the valley. I tried putting the fire out and the oldest one here helped. Their pa shot at me and I shot back in self-defence-I killed him," Joe replied, hanging his head.

"It's okay, son," Ben started. "Well, let's get them inside. Adam, go get the sheriff, and then stop by Mrs. Shaughnessy's house and see if she has anything for the ladies; skirts, tops, dresses, those types of clothing. Hoss, go with him," Ben said, receiving a nod from Hoss and Adam. Ben watched as they got on their horses and rode off.

Maria got off her horse without a fight, while Willow was still yelling that their] kin folk would kill them. Maria sighed and looked at Willow. "Willow shut the hell up!" she yelled, getting shocked looks from Ben, Joe and Willow. "Just knock it off, please," Maria told her sister, "I'm sorry for swearing," Maria softly spoke looking back at the men.

Ben smiled. "It is all right, dear," he told her.

She then followed Ben inside the house. Ben motioned for her to sit down and she slowly sat, nervous and scared to be in the house with strangers.

Willow came in fighting and screaming. "Let me go!" she yelled but, Maria just sat there. "Maria, don't just let him grab me!"

"Willow, sit down and shut up," Maria softly told her little sister.

Willow sighed and sat down next to Maria as she was glaring at the men who had her, she wasn't doing anything wrong, or so she thought, "Our kin folk will kill you for taking us!" she shouted.

"Joe, take her to the East room; I'll put Maria in the room next to yours," Ben told his youngest son.

"Okay, come on, Willow," Joe said and took her arm.

"Git your hands offa me!" Willow shouted as Joe tried to take her upstairs. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and Maria chuckled at the sight as Ben took her upstairs.

Ben opened the door for Maria. "Here you go dear," he said kindly.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Willow kept yelling over and over.

Maria just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Willow, stop or I'll drop you!" Joe shouted back, losing his grip on the girl since she was wiggling.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Willow screamed, wiggling even more.

Joe got to the room and dropped her on the bed then ran out the door and locked it behind him.

Maria was standing in her door way with an upset look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Maria?" Joe asked her kindly.

She nodded in reply.

"You know, you don't have to be scared around here- no one will hurt you," Joe told her softly.

She nodded again but, still didn't say anything to him.

He smiled at her and she lightly smiled and went to her room, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later, Adam and Hoss returned with the clothing along with Mrs. Shaughnessy to help the girls.

"This bag is for the oldest, this one for the other one," Mrs. Shaughnessy told the boys.

Adam and Hoss both nodded, and Adam took the bag for the older girl and followed Hoss inside.

The second they entered, they heard, "LET ME OUT OF HERE" from the wild girl, "LET ME OUT!"

Adam looked at Hoss. "You get her."

Hoss chuckled and went up the stairs to help the screaming girl.

Adam followed and knocked lightly on the door to the room Maria was in.

Maria opened it and a light smile came to her face.

"These are dresses and other clothing for you. I'm Adam, by the way," Adam told her.

"I'm Maria, and thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Maria. If you need help, our friend, Mrs. Shaughnessy, will help you and I'll help also," he replied.

"Okay, since she's busy with my sister could you at least unzip this dirty dress for me?" she asked.

"Would you like to get a bath in first? I could have my brothers bring up the tub and place it in here so it'll be private?" Adam suggested.

"Oh, okay, sounds good," she told him.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

"Okay," she replied softly.

Adam closed the door and went downstairs where Joe and Hoss were. "Hoss, can you take the tub up to Maria's room?"

"Maria?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah, the older of the other two, she told me that's what her name is," Adam said.

"Oh, okay, yeah. Joe, help me, please," Hoss said, and the two boys went to fetch the tub.

Adam went upstairs and knocked on Maria's door.

Maria slowly opened it. "Uh, hello," she greeted, moving out of the way so he could enter.

"Hello, I came up to let you know that my brothers are going to bring up the tub for you," Adam told her.

"Okay, thank you," Maria replied with a slight smile.

"You're welcome," he replied, "oh, and if you want, I could be the one who brings the water up for you," he suggested.

"Okay thank you, um, Adam, right?" she asked.

"Correct," he replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, Adam went over and opened it.

Joe and Hoss brought the tub into the room.

"Thanks," Maria told them.

They nodded and then left.

"I'll go and start getting you water," Adam told her.

She nodded and watched him leave the room.

Willow was in her room throwing a fit because she didn't want to be there. "LET ME OUT!" she hollered. She hated to be locked in one room and to get cleaned up. She just knew the men who had her and her sister were about to get her into a tub of water. She could hear the men as they came and poured some water into a tub for her.

There was yet another knock on Maria's door, she opened the door and saw Joe there.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, I got some water for you; Adam's bringing up two more buckets," he told her.

Maria nodded and allowed Joe to enter the room.

Adam came in a moment later and she nodded in greeting.

"How much more do you think you'll need?" Adam asked.

"Um, enough to cover my body," she said with a smile, making Adam smile in return.

"Okay, Joe, go and get some more water," Adam ordered.

Joe left, closing the door as Adam looked over at Maria. "Do you need help unzipping the back of your dress?"

"Sure, you can help me," she told him and turned her back to him.

He unzipped her dress and then untied the corset.

"Thanks, Adam," she said softly.

"You're welcome. I can turn my back to you and hand you the water," he offered, "or I can send Mrs. Shaughnessy in."

"I'd rather have you; I don't really know Mrs. Shaughnessy. Heck, I hardly know you but I'd rather have you help me," she told him.

"All right, want me to turn my back to you?" he asked.

"Just until I get in; with the bubble type stuff you won't see anything," she told him.

He nodded and turned his back.

She quickly got undressed and stepped into the nice, hot water. Once she was sitting down, she took the small towel and covered up. "You can turn back."

Adam did. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, I am; this feels good, to be honest," she admitted with a smile.

He smiled back and just as he sat on the bed there was a knock on the door; Adam got up and opened it and Joe came in and poured the two buckets of water into the tub.

"More, Maria?' Joe asked.

Maria nodded with a sigh.

He nodded and left the room to get more water.

Adam looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just looked like you are about to fall asleep," he told her.

Just as she chuckled, Maria heard a splash followed by a scream that came from the direction of the room her sister was in.

"Sounds like the other tub is in your sister's room," Adam said, chuckling.

"She hates cleaning up," Maria told him. "Me, on the other hand, I'd rather be clean than dirty."

"AAAAAAHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" they both heard and Maria started laughing like crazy.

"What's funny, Maria?" Adam asked.

"Just my sister and how she's throwing this huge fit. It's like she's being killed or something," Maria said.

Adam started laughing and opened the door since there was a knock.

"Thanks, I, I think this'll be enough," Maria shyly told Joe as he added the water.

"Okay, but if it's not, just let Adam, here, know and he'll send me to get more," Joe told her. Receiving a nod from her, he smiled and left.

"You look extremely comfortable right now," Adam told her.

"I am, this water feels good on my back . Sleeping in the wagon didn't do the muscles much good," Maria told him.

"I bet not," Adam replied, causing Maria smile. He smiled back. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"Okay," she said softly and watched as he left the room.

He went down stairs but his Pa stopped him. "Adam, can you ride back to Virginia City and pick up these few things Mrs. Shaughnessy said she needs?"

"Yeah, I can do that for her," Adam said as he picked up his poetry book so he could some reading as he and his horse named Sport made their way to Virginia City. He then put his coat and hat on.

"Adam, is everything all right, son?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked in reply.

"Well, the smile on your face is why I was wondering," Ben said.

"I'm just in a good mood. I'll be back later," Adam said and left the house before Ben could say anything else.

Ben shook his head as Mrs. Shaughnessy came down. "That girl is crazy," Mrs. Shaughnessy told him.

"Which one?" Ben asked, just wondering.

"Willow or whatever her name is," Mrs. Shaughnessy replied. "Maria, I think is her name, is polite but shy."

"Yeah, I think my oldest may like her," Ben replied, making Mrs. Shaughnessy smile, "he's been in with her since he went upstairs. He came down here with a smile on his face."

"He's in love then, possibly," Mrs. Shaughnessy replied and went back up to the rooms. She knocked on Maria's door.

"It's open," Maria softly replied.

Mrs. Shaughnessy entered the room. "Hello, Maria, how's the bath?"

"Feels good," Maria replied with a smile. "Would you mind helping me try to get this junk out of my hair? I have no idea what it is, but Willow used it on my hair."

"Yeah, I can help you," Mrs. Shaughnessy said, going behind her and helped her get whatever it was out of her hair.

A while later, Mrs. Shaughnessy had the stuff out of Maria's hair. "Thank you, Mrs. Shaughnessy; it was hard to get the grease out."

"You're welcome and it was hard to get that stuff out of your hair," Mrs. Shaughnessy replied. "Maria, do you need help zipping your dress after you get out?"

"Yes, please," Maria replied and went to stand, but her left leg was a little numb. "Okay, leg, wake up already."

Mrs. Shaughnessy chuckled as she helped her stand; between the two of them she was wrapped up in a towel and sitting on the bed.

"Thank you, my leg must have fallen asleep or something," Maria replied with a smile.

"You're welcome dear. Now, how about this pink and white dress?" Mrs. Shaughnessy asked.

"It's pretty, and a good pick," Maria said, thinking, _I hope Adam will like it_.

Mrs. Shaughnessy smiled and helped Maria get dressed. After Maria put her shoes on, she sat down in front of the mirror and started to do her hair. Mrs. Shaughnessy gently took the hair brush and did her hair for her.

"Before you ask, your sister is all dressed with her hair brushed, but she ran out the door when Joe was looking for his pa," Mrs. Shaughnessy said.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Willow," was all Maria could say.

Mrs. Shaughnessy chuckled as she watched Maria put her hair up humming softly as she was trying to figure out what to do to her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Maria and Mrs. Shaughnessy heard was, "Adam, what happened?" from Ben.

Maria got up, went downstairs and saw Adam limping as Ben helped him into the house.

"I was shot, Pa, I'm not sure who did it, though," Adam replied as Maria went over to him.

"Let's get you to bed, young man," she joked, since she was two years younger than Adam.

"You're younger there, Maria," Adam said with a smile.

She chuckled and helped him up to his room.

"Thank you, Maria, but you didn't need to help me," Adam told her as he sat on his bed.

"I wanted to, Adam; plus, you're going to have to get used to me helping," she told him softly, receiving a smile from him. "I'll step out so you can get out of those clothes and into something for bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Adam joked.

She left the room just as Ben, Hoss and Joe came up the stairs.

"He's changing," Maria said softly, almost in a whisper.

The men nodded as Ben went in to help his son if he needed it.

"Maria?" Adam called.

Maria turned to the door, opened it and went inside.

"Comfortable now?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, actually. I see one of the dresses Mrs. Shaughnessy brought over fits," Adam said and saw the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You look pretty."

"Oh, um, thanks," she replied, her cheeks now medium red now.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Would you like coffee if there is any made?" she asked.

"Yes, I would love some, Maria," Adam said.

"Okay, be right back, and stay in that bed or I'll tie you down," she ordered, making him chuckle as Ben, Hoss and Joe laughed at the fact that Adam was threatened to be tied to his bed.

"Yes, ma'am," Adam said in return, making her chuckle as she left the room.

Maria went downstairs and saw another man in the living room, "Um, sorry to bother you but do you know where the kitchen is, sir?" she asked kindly.

"I take you," the man spoke with a Chinese accent.

"Okay. Thank you," she replied, "I'm Maria."

"Hop Sing, cook to Cartwrights," he introduced as he led her to the kitchen.

A smile came to her face seeing the large room she entered. "What a lovely kitchen," she told him, looking around.

"It good to cook in," Hop Sing told her as he got the coffee around to make some. "How many cups?"

"Two will be fine, sir," she replied.

"No sir, just Hop Sing," he told her.

"Okay, Hop Sing," she spoke as she sat down in a chair that was in the kitchen.

"Aw, look Hoss, our big brother has a crush," Joe joked as he looked at his oldest brother to see him roll his eyes as he took a book off the night stand and started to read it. "And I guess he's too in love to tell us if he likes her or not."

"I think you're right, Joseph, the look of love is written in your oldest brother's eyes," Ben replied, getting a glare from Adam.

Ben, Hoss and Joe all left the room laughing.

"What's funny?" Maria asked softly as she brought up a small tray that had two cups of coffee and some cookies.

"Nothing, Maria, nothing," Joe said with a smile as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she whispered and closed the door with her foot after she was inside.

"She likes him also," Joe said as he, Ben and Hoss all went downstairs.

"Yes, she does, son; yes, she does," Ben replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Maria," Adam told her as she handed him his coffee.

"You're welcome, Adam. So this is what stopped the bullet's speed?" She asked, picking up a book off the night stand.

"Yes, I'm thankful for it - I hate having to get bullets taken out," Adam said.

"I bet," she replied and sat in the chair.

Adam's leg still hurt a lot but he still smiled her way as she sipped on her coffee.

She was reading a poem from a page which hadn't been ruined by the bullet.

"Maria, is everything all right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Willow is telling our Grandma," she replied, "since, Shaughnessy told me she took off. I have a feeling where she went was to wherever our grandmother is camping."

"Who knows, Maria," Adam replied then asked her, "Do you know why she is so wild?"

"I'm not sure - ever since our mother passed, she's been like that," she replied.

"And you've been the quiet one?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't found anyone to talk to. Our father was the kind that would yell at us all the time and Willow never really cared, it seemed like," she replied.

"You have no problem talking to me," Adam told her, making her smile.

"That's because there's something about you that makes me want to talk to you; not sure what it is, but it's something," she replied with a grin.

Neither of them knew that Joe and Hoss were listening from outside the door.

"Probably the fact that I'll sit and listen to you," Adam told her.

She nodded in reply.

Meanwhile,Willow was trying to convince her grandmother that everything was fine. "Grandma, they have a lot of fancy stuff, a big house, they're kind," Willow told her grandma with a smile as she dismounted the horse.

"They have your sister; they are evil," Grandma Hoad replied.

"They are not evil, Grandma- they are kind; they took us in," Willow replied.

"They shot your father; they are evil," she replied.

Willow just rolled her eyes and sat down on a log that was on the ground nearby.

Meanwhile Adam and Maria were still talking in his room; "Maria, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Adam asked kindly.

"Yeah, just-I have a lot on my mind and, right now, I'm not sure what to think," Maria replied.

He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

She got up and sat next to him.

"Want to talk about it? I might be able to help you figure it out," Adam told her as she leaned against the headboard with him.

"Just," she started and the tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Adam put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Easy, sweetie, calm down."

"I'm scared my Grandmother will come here and try stuff, Adam; she's one mean lady and I'd rather be here then get put with them," Maria cried into his side as he held her close.

Joe knocked and entered, smiling at the sight on the bed. "Everything okay?" he asked when he heard Maria crying.

Adam sighed. "She's just worried about her grandmother coming here and starting a fight or something, that's all."

Joe smiled, "I think she got a little too comfy in bed with you," Joe told Adam, who glanced over to find that Maria was asleep.

"Help me lay her down," Adam asked of Joe.

Joe nodded as Adam pulled the covers back so Joe could lay Maria down.

Just as Joe covered her up, Ben came into the room. "Um?" was all Ben got out, unsure what to ask upon seeing Maria in the same bed as his oldest son.

"We were talking, she started to cry, then fell asleep," Adam told Ben with a chuckle.

"Well, I just came to get the dishes,-Hop Sing ordered me to come get all the dirty dishes from here," Ben said, chuckling, which made Adam chuckle also.

"They are here on my nightstand," Adam told him as he stretched out next to Maria.

Ben went to protest but he knew he raised his sons to be proper with a lady, "Adam, are you sure you don't want to sleep on the couch? We could bring in here from the spare room?" Ben asked just to stay in the room longer.

"Pa, trust me, nothing will happen," Adam said in reply.

Ben glanced at Joe and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Am I missing something?" Adam asked.

"Nope," Ben and Joe both replied as they left the room.

"Man, Pa, I have never seen Adam so in love," Joe said with a smile.

"He _is _in love," Ben agreed as the two of them went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Maria woke up to an arm around her waist. She jumped up and heard a groan from next to her. She looked and saw Adam slowly sitting up and holding his leg.

"I'm sorry, did I hit your leg?" she asked.

"A little, but I'm fine. Are you okay?" Adam asked. "With the way you sat up like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't know I fell asleep in your bed is all and it startled me," she replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I would have slept on the couch but I ended up falling asleep myself," Adam told her.

"It's okay, Adam, it's your bed," she told him, prompting him to smile."Well, are you up to walking downstairs for breakfast or would you like me to bring it up to you?"

"I think I can make it downstairs, with your help, that is,"Adam told her with a smile. She smiled back. "Feel free to close your eyes so I can get into pants at least."

"Okay," she replied and lay down on her side and closed her eyes, as she had her back to him.

Adam chuckled as he slowly got up, he then went over to his dresser, got some pants out, Adam then gingerly as he tried not to hurt himself more, exchanged his nightshirt for his everyday clothes. Once he was getting dressed he found his belt and going through each belt loop he put his belt on and buckled it in the front. "You can get out of bed now, sleepy head," he said, chuckling.

Maria slowly got out of bed. "I think I should go and get out of the dress I had on yesterday," she told him with a slight smile.

"Okay, need help unzipping the dress?" he asked.

"Yeah, can you go into the room I was first placed in and grab the light brown and dark brown dress?" she asked.

"Yeah, be right back, anything else you need?" he asked.

"My make up?" she suggested.

He nodded and he left the room.

"Morning, Adam, about time you woke up," Ben greeted, making Adam stop.

"Morning, Pa," Adam greeted as he opened Maria's room. Ben followed him.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Oh, Maria asked me to grab a clean dress and her make up," Adam replied as he grabbed the stuff and also grabbed a hair brush for her.

"She stayed in your room?" Ben asked, a little upset, not really thinking that he already knew that from last night when he went to get the dirty plate and cups from Adam's room.

"Yeah, Pa,she did; she cried herself to sleep and before I got the chance to get up and get on the couch, I was asleep. I woke up to her accidentally hitting my leg," Adam told him and saw the upset look in his father's eyes. "Pa, nothing happened, she was asleep and I fell asleep."

"Better not have. Why didn't you call for one of us to take her to her room?"Ben asked.

"Pa, honestly, last night you knew about where she slept and all," Adam told him in an upset tone, "so why are you doing this?You suggested the couch; I declined it since my leg was hurting really bad,and you didn't argue about it last night" Adam went back to his room before Ben could reply.

Ben followed and smiled at the sight of Maria sitting on the chair.

Maria glanced up and smiled. "Good morning, Ben," she greeted softly.

"Good morning. How did you sleep, dear?" Ben replied.

"Okay," she said in return.

Ben nodded and left the room. He was still upset that Adam had declined to sleep on the couch.

Maria stood up and Adam unzipped the dress, then stepped out into the hallway.

"She's changing," Adam told Ben with a small smile on his face.

"You like her, don't you, son?" Ben asked and Adam nodded.

"Yeah, Pa, I'm starting to like Maria," Adam replied just as Joe came out of his room.

"Starting to, older brother?" Joe asked, making Adam sigh in return.

Before anyone could say anything,"Adam, can you help me,please?" Maria called from the bedroom.

Adam was happy to be saved by Maria.

He went into the room and smiled. "Need to be zipped?"

"Yes, please," she replied as Adam zipped up her dress. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Adam told her as she turned to face him; he slowly leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

He pulled back a few seconds later and the two of them smiled. "I-I should brush my hair," she told him, but didn't move from his arms, which were wrapped around her waist.

"You should; it's a little messed up. Rough night?" he asked, holding her still.

"I did toss and turn a bit," she told him.

He slowly removed his arms and allowed her to brush her hair.

She sat at the vanity and brushed her hair, watching Adam in the mirror as he made the bed and tried to keep the look of pain off his face.

"Sit and relax, Adam. I can make the bed when I'm done," she told him.

"I've got it; it only hurts when I hit my leg against the bed," he told her and saw the look she was giving him. "I swear, I'm fine enough to make the bed."

"Okay, just don't go hurting yourself more than you already are," she told him just as Ben came in.

"Maria, I promise, I won't hurt myself more," he told her.

"Fine, you win this time, Adam," she replied.

Ben chuckled as he entered the room. Upon hearing them talking, he knew it was safe to do so.

"You two fighting already?" Ben asked.

"She's just making sure I don't hurt myself anymore is all, Pa," Adam told him, making Ben chuckle.

"At least she's keeping an eye on you," Ben replied, sitting in the chair.

"Yeah, she does, Pa. Last night, she wouldn't even allow me to get up and get myself a glass of water-she got it for me," Adam replied, making Maria chuckle.

"Well, you could have hurt yourself, Adam," Maria replied, making Adam smile.

"Just walking across the room?" Adam asked skeptically.

"Yes, you could have tripped over the bed frame, the chair or a blanket," Maria listed.

"She's right son, and she's a keeper," Ben replied, chuckling at the blush that came onto Maria's face.

Maria just finished brushing her hair without saying anything, Adam just smiled and lightly nodded to Ben.

Ben's smile got bigger. "Well, Hop Sing has breakfast just about done; are you able to go downstairs. Though with the way your leg is, I'd rather you have your breakfast brought to you."

"I'll be able to, Pa," Adam replied.

Ben nodded. "All right, see you two downstairs for breakfast." Ben got up and left the room after receiving a nod from Adam and Maria; Chuckling as he made his way downstairs to the living room.

"What's funny, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"Well, your older brother is in love with Miss Maria. I went in to talk to them and they were arguing about Adam making the bed," Ben replied.

"Over making the bed?" Joe asked.

"She didn't want him hurting his leg anymore and he kept telling her that he'll be fine and he's more than capable of making the bed," Ben replied, making Joe and Hoss laugh in return.

"Nice, so they are arguing like a married couple and they aren't even courting or anything?" Hoss asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam, if you hurt yourself anymore then you are hurting; you will be in bed for a month!" Maria said from upstairs with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Maria, I am fine darling don't go worrying your cute little head over me," Adam replied.

"Then try walking down the stairs alone," Maria said and went a head of him. She went down and sat down on the couch next to Joe with a sigh.

Adam started down the stairs and tried to hide the pain, "Don't worry, I'm fine," were the first words out of Adam's mouth.

"Then why do you have a painful look written in your eyes?" Maria asked as she went over to him.

"I," he started, "Fine, you win this one, my leg does hurt, and I did hit it on the bed."

"See, I told you to take it easy Adam," she said softly putting his arm around her shoulder to help him walk down the stairs rest of the way.

"I know, I just don't want you to worry too much over me," Adam told her.

"Get used to it," she said with a smile making him smile in return.

"Wow older brother, I think she worries more over you then the three of us do," Hoss said and Adam chuckled as he sat down.

"Would you like some coffee Adam?" Maria asked not wanting to answer Hoss's question.

"Yes please, I'll help," Adam said.

"No you sit or you'll be tied to that couch Adam, you will not be hurting that leg more then it does now." Maria told him and he started to stand up, "Sit Adam."

"I'm not a dog darling," he told her standing up.

"Adam Benjamin Cartwright sit down please," Maria ordered with a smile.

"No Maria Ann Hoad," Adam said since they were talking and they told each other their middle name.

"Ben, do you have any rope, this kid of yours will learn to sit and not hurt his leg when someone says to," Maria asked.

"You wouldn't?" Adam asked.

"Keep testing me and you'll find out," she told him standing straighter to look him a little better in the eyes.

He stood his ground, "I can walk to the kitchen Maria."

"To bad," she told him and before anything was said they heard something hit the door. Maria's eyes went huge.

"What is it?" Adam asked and they heard whatever it was hit the door again. She jumped and hid her face in Adam's shirt. He put his arms around her and held her close as Ben, Joe and Hoss opened the door.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"Maud Hoad, you have my granddaughter Maria," she said getting ready to use the whip again.

Maria came out, "Why are you here?" Maria asked softly. Maud used the whip and Maria caught it, "Don't even, I am sick of this whip and the abuse, I'd rather stay here where I know I won't be hit all the damn time by a whip because I won't do what you want me to."

"Why you," Maud said and took the whip and went to hit her but Adam grabbed the whip and pulled it out of Maud's hands, "give it back."

"No, you have no right to hit her with the whip," Adam said angrily.

"She's my kin, I can do what I want," Maud replied.

"To bad, around here you won't be doing that," Adam said as he watched Maria step behind Joe a little more when a guy came over, "who are you?"

"I'm Josh Martins, we're to be married," Josh said.

"No, No we're not, I'll never marry you," Maria said as she went to Adam. Adam put his arm around her.

"But Maria, I loves ya," Josh said.

"To bad, I don't love you, never have and your drinking ruined everything," Maria replied, "plus, I like someone else."

"This looser?" Josh asked pointing to Adam. Joe, Hoss and Ben got pissed at that comment along with Adam.

"He's not a looser like you," Maria replied, "in the short time I've known him he's been sweeter, kinder, and nicer and better to me then you ever will or have been. At least when we argue he won't haul off and hit me."

"I didn't mean any of it," Josh told her.

"Yes you did, also, I trust Adam not to try to force me to have sex with him like you've tried many times, just leave," Maria said and ran inside and up to Adam's room.

"You tries to force her?" Maud asked.

"I was drunk," Josh replied and Maud forced her whip out of Adam's hand and started using it on Josh. Adam went inside and up to Maria's room but stopped at his when he heard crying coming from it.

Willow went over to Maud, "grams, enough," Willow said softly.

Maud stopped and looked at Ben, "I hears you have fancy house? I'd like to see it if you don't mind?"

Ben held out his arm, "Not at all, you're welcome over any time you want." They all went inside, well all but Josh. Josh got on his horse and left.

When they all went inside they all stopped and smiled at the site on the stairs, Adam and Maria were kissing. They pulled apart, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that stuff outside."

"It's alright sweetie and it's the past, it doesn't matter," he told her and looked up when he heard someone clear his or her throat, "Pa, how long have you all been there?"

"Long enough son," Ben replied and laughed at the site of his oldest child's cheeks grow red.

Maria glanced up; "awe, Adam's embarrassed," she said with a smile, "Adam, you better not."

"You better run darling," Adam said and she took off, "Joe, Hoss help catch her!"

All three boys went after her, "Oh this ain't fair now, three against one?"

"Fair for me," Adam said. She stopped for a second and Adam grabbed her but the two of them fell into the watering trough.

"Adam Ben," was all she got out and he kissed her, "brat."

"Got you," he said as he got up then helped her out of the trough.

"Now we need to change, I'll be in my room kind sir," Maria told him with a chuckle.

"I'll be in my room," Adam said and went up to his room. Maria was in her room softly singing as she cleaned herself up. He stopped and listened to her for a few minutes then went to his room.

A few moments later Maria came out of her room now clad in a dark green dress that has a white design on the chest area. She went downstairs and sat on the couch. Unsure on what all to say or do at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later Maria and Adam decided to go out for a ride and a picnic. Hop Sing packed them a nice full lunch for their picnic. Adam put his guitar in the back of the wagon then helped Maria into the buggy then went to the other side and got in after Maria took the basket.

"Be home before dark you two," Ben called before the horses started walking.

"We will be Ben," Maria called back. She's gotten used to being around Ben, Hoss and Joe that she's talking more to them now. Not much, but she's talking some.

All three men waved as they watched Maria and Adam leave to the lake for a picnic.

"Pa, I have a feeling something's going to go wrong," Joe spoke up, "Like that Josh guy isn't over Maria."

"Yeah, I know what you mean son, well, we'll go inside for now," Ben replied and Joe nodded and went inside with Ben.

Adam and Maria showed up at the lake, "wow, that is so beautiful Adam," Maria said looking over the lake with a smile.

"I love this place and to come here," Adam replied helping her out of the buggy. She grabbed the picnic basket and blanket while Adam grabbed his guitar.

"I see why, it's very beautiful," she told him with a smile as she laid the blanket down on the ground to sit and look over the lake.

After the blanket was laid out Maria slowly sat down and leaned against a rock as Adam sat down and started to tune his guitar since Joe was messing with it again. After he had it tuned right he started to softly play. A smile came to her face as she listened to him play.

A few moments later Adam looked over at Maria, "We should eat before whatever Hop Sing made us gets cold," Adam told her with a smile.

"Yeah we should," Maria told him softly and opened the picnic basket and smiled, "Chicken, biscuits, fruit and a salad, is what Hop Sing made us."

"Yum, let's eat then possibly go for a walk?" Adam suggested with a smile.

"That sounds good to me Adam," Maria replied taking everything out of the basket and placing it on the blanket.

"Maria, is everything all right?" Adam asked noticing how Maria wasn't her talkative self at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why are you asking?" she replied.

"You're not as talkative and you are acting like something is bothering you," Adam replied, "Is something bothering you dear?"

"I'm just worried about Josh and all them is all," she replied.

"Honey, they know not o come onto the Ponderosa, well Josh isn't allowed that is," Adam told her.

"that's what I'm worried about Adam, even though he's not allowed on here, the rest of them are and that includes a few of Josh's friends I never met," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I'm just worried he'll try to get his friends to take me is all," she answered with a sigh.

"They'd have to kill me to get you," he told her with a smile making her smile in return.

"Oh Adam," she said chuckling and tossed a dinner roll Hop Sing made at him, "Now, let's eat up so we can go on that walk."

"Let's do it," Adam said and the two of them ate their dinner.

A while later the two of them were packing the basket back up with the plates and everything else that they took out. Maria stood up, picked the basket up while Adam picked the blanket up and the two of them placed the basket and blanket in the back of the buggy.

"Well my dear, let's go for that walk," Adam said with a smile.

"Let's go honey," Maria replied slipping her arm around his that he held out for her to take.

As they got to a rock Adam was getting a little more nervous. Maria looked over at him and before she could ask what was wrong Adam pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She was shocked at first, even though it's not the first time the two of them kissed. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A moment later without noticed a gun shot went off and Adam was falling to the ground. Maria bent down and lifted his head up, "Adam honey," she cried.

"Maria, hide," Adam softly spoke.

Before she could reply Josh and two of his buddies came out of the bushes, "J-Josh?" Maria asked scared.

"Hello, Maria," Josh replied with a wicked grin on his face.

"Wha-What do you want?" Maria asked not moving away from Adam.

"You, of course darling," he replied and she gripped Adam's hand a little tighter.

"But, she's taken," Adam said painfully. Maria took his neck cloth off him and pressed it to his side where the gun shot is.

"Maria, come with us or he'll die in your arms," Josh said.

Maria went to protest but Adam spoke up, "Go," was all he said.

"But," she started and Adam gave her a look to say, 'just go, you'll be home soon.' She nodded, kissed Adam and stood up. Josh's friends picked Adam up and tossed him into the wagon and smacked the horse and he took off running.

Josh then picked Maria up and placed her on a horse, got onto his horse and rode off to their campsite.

Meanwhile Hoss, Joe and Ben were sitting on the front porch enjoying some coffee. They all glanced up with a smile when they heard the wagon and horse coming, but the smiles all fell from their faces when they didn't see anyone driving.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben and Joe ran over to the wagon with Hoss following. Joe grabbed the horses' reins stopping it in its tracks. A confused/shocked/upset look came to Ben's face seeing his oldest son in the back of the wagon.

"Adam, Adam son, what happened?" Ben asked softly.

"Josh and his," Adam started but stopped in pain.

"Josh and his friends must have done this Pa," Joe spoke getting a nod from Adam.

"Hoss rush and get the doctor!" Ben ordered and Hoss quickly got onto his horse and rushed to Virginia City to get Doctor Martins.

"They have Maria," Adam whispered in pain gripping his side where the bullet went in.

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

"Let me go, he's going to die," Maria cried as Josh was trying to get Maria into his tent.

"But Maria, you're mine now!" Josh shouted and slapped her to shut her up.

The tears were falling from Maria's eyes, she was scared as hell to be there and scared that the only guy she came to actually love is going to die.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch Ben glanced at Joe, "Let's get him to the room," Ben said softly. Joe nodded and helped his pa take Adam to the room on the main floor.

After Adam was laying down he started to talk again, "Pa, they," he stopped for a moment, "Josh wants Maria."

"We know son, and when Roy and the doctor come we'll talk to Roy and see what all can and will be done to get her home to you," Ben told his oldest son.

Joe was taking Adam's coat off of him so the doctor can get to his side better. Joe stopped with a smile on his face, "uh, Pa," Joe said and handed Ben the ring box.

Ben took it and slowly opened it. He glanced at Adam who had a smile on his face, "Son, is this the big thing you needed to talk to me about?" Ben softly asked his son who nodded in return, "when we get her back will be the perfect time to ask."

"Thanks Pa," Adam said softly and was praying the doctor would hurry.

Maria was sitting in the little tent type shelter that was made for her to get ready in. The tears were falling down her cheeks. The only thing she wants is to be home with Adam, Ben, Joe and Hoss and be married to Adam, if he ever asked.

"Oh Maria stop that babbling," Maud basically ordered Maria.

Maria wasn't listening since she was humming a song she's heard at the Cartwright house. The images of Adam and her walking hand in hand as they went down the streets in Virginia City, Adam pushing her ever so lightly on the swing he made for a tree behind their house, were going through her mind as she prepared to get married to another man. That thought right there took the smile off her face and the tears to fall even more.

"Why? Why do all this when I don't even love Josh?" Maria asked standing up to face her grandmother.

"You'll come ta love him," Maud replied.

"My heart was taken and no one will get it from him," Maria spoke softly.

"To that Cartwright?" Willow asked and Maria nodded, "he is pretty."

"And kind, nice, caring, hell he even stayed up with me when I had a cold," Maria spoke and heard horses riding up. She sighed when Maud grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the opening between some rocks.

"Now, lets get this over with," Maud demanded and nodded to one of Maria's uncles who held a gun to her.

"Grams?" Willow asked.

"So she has ta say yes," Maud replied, "Josh do you take Maria to be your wife?"

"I do," Josh said.

"Maria do you take Josh to be your husband?" Maud then asked looking at Maria.

Before Maria could answer she heard four guns cock and one get pushed into her back, "I, I do," she whispered not liking the idea but realized that since there's not license or real pastor/judge or priest there it's not a real wedding. Which to her means she can run at night and get back to the love of her life.

"Good place the ring on her hand," Maud said and Josh did, "now kiss and it's done," Maud said and Josh kissed Maria. Maria walked away and sat by a small lake she saw close to where they were staying.

"Let her be for a spell, she'll come around," Maud told Josh who nodded then nodded to his friends to watch her to make sure she won't run. They all went around to where she was but where she couldn't see them and kept an eye on her so she wouldn't try to run.

Maria was in her own little world as she was thinking of ways to get away from Josh and all them. She hated being a Hoad and even being close to the family since they don't like to clean up as often as she does. They say it's a waste to clean yourself more then once a month. But Maria she loves to be neat and clean up at least twice a week. Mostly it's in small lakes or rivers she comes across but other times she'll heat up water on the fire and use that to clean with.

As she was sitting there she heard someone walking up to her and she looked back and saw Josh heading her way. She sighed and stayed quiet, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"It's meant ta be Maria," Josh told her.

"No, no it's not," Maria replied with a glare towards Josh. She stood up and went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"You's my wife, you's gots ta obey me," Josh told her pulling her close to him and he took her into his arms.

"Let me go, you're hurting me Josh," she told him with a painful look in her eyes.

"I, I loves you Maria," Josh told her and pulled her in for a kiss and since he held her by her wrists and close to his body she couldn't move to get away or slap him.

He pulled back from the kiss, "But that's the thing Josh, I don't love you, never have," Maria spoke and ended up getting dragged to the tent and shoved in. Josh entered and started to take his clothes off, he wanted her as his wife and according to him as his wife she has to do whatever he wants to do and when he wants to.

Meanwhile Ben, Adam, Joe and Hoss were in the main room talking, "Pa, we have to get her back!" Adam shouted for the third time in an hour.

"Adam do not raise your voice at me young man, we will get her back, we just have to wait for Roy and them to come back and tell us where they have her," Ben told his eldest child with a glare.

"Sorry Pa, I love Maria, a lot, with out her I'm lost," Adam said softly with tears on the brims of his eyes.

Joe glanced at his Pa and a smile was on his face. They all just realized what kind of love Adam has for Maria.

"I mean I would kill Josh and whoever tried to stop me to get Maria back," Adam said and painfully sat down since he was still hurting.

"Anyone son?" Ben asked.

"Well everyone who has Maria and won't give her back," Adam replied.

"Okay," Ben started to say and Roy came inside.

"We found where she's at," Roy told them and Adam went to stand, "But."

"But what Roy?" Adam asked.

"From what it looked like they forced her at gun point to marry that Josh guy," Roy replied and Adam sunk into his chair and the tears slowly fell down his cheeks more. He got up and went upstairs to his room, where Maria's things were. He grabbed her book of poetry and opened to the front page and a letter fell out.

He picked the letter up, unfolded it and this is what he read;

"_My Darling Adam,_

_As you're reading this I'm probably with Josh and them, well taken by them I should say. I had a feeling since Maud and everyone showed up here at the house that Josh would take me. I know this is hard on you; it's hard on me being away from you. I also know that there's one thing you and I both want, I can see it in your eyes and the day I find my way home to you it'll come true and I'll be Mrs. Adam Cartwright. I love you and no matter what I will come home to you, even if I have to shoot everyone and come home that way._

_I love you Adam,_

_Maria."_

Adam read over the letter a few times and a smile came to his face after realizing that she's wanting to marry him as much as he wants to marry her. There was a knock on the door and Adam put the letter back inside the book.

"It's open," Adam called out and the door opened and Joe came in.

"You all right?" Joe asked sitting on the edge of Adam's bed.

"Yeah, I'll be even better when Maria's home," Adam replied and shifted on the bed a little.

"I bet, Maria is a wonderful lady and you're one lucky man to have her as yours," Joe told him making Adam smile.

"I think we're all lost with out her around," Ben said from the doorway of Adam's room.

"You think? Without her Hoss has no one to pick on besides us, Adam's all lonely and blue and I'm lost with out her since with her around she kept Adam out of my hair," Joe said with a chuckle getting kicked in the lower back by Adam, "Kidding, we're all lost because she was the light of the house and made everyone smile, even when she didn't talk she still made everyone smile."

"Yeah she did, she even made Hop Sing smile a lot since she likes to bake also," Adam said.

Back at the Hoads area Maria was laying next to Josh with the tears falling from her eyes after what Josh forced her to do with him. She hated herself right then and there for trying not to stop him more. But she really couldn't do much with him holding her arms down above her head.

She sat up and slipped her dress and everything back on. Just as she started to stand she felt a hand on her arm, "where ya goin'?" Josh demanded.

"To go sit by the small lake, I'm not tired, you go back to sleep," Maria said sounding like a real wife would.

"Oh, all right, don't be out to late," he said and forced her to kiss him.

"I, I won't be," she said and got up and left the tent. She went to the small lake and felt something nudge her back. She looked and saw her horse Shadow there, "you miss the Cartwright's as much as I do don't you girl?" She nodded and glanced the way to the Ponderosa.

Maria grabbed her reins and slowly headed in the direction since everyone is asleep right now. She knew they were since Josh fell asleep before she left and she heard the loud snoring from everyone else in the area. After she got quiet a ways from the camp area she swung onto to Shadow and rode to the Ponderosa. When she got there she got off Shadow who went into the barn on her own. She ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was tightly shut from the inside. She started pounding on the door, scared that Josh would wake up and see her and Shadow both gone.

Inside Ben, Joe, Adam and Hoss all quickly went downstairs hearing the loud pounding on the door. Ben unlocked the door and opened it seeing Maria standing there. He grabbed her and pulled her inside and Adam grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Maria was crying like crazy because of a few things, she was tired and sore, happy to be back where she knows she belongs and lastly she was scared to death that Josh and them would come for her.

"Shhh, easy Maria," Adam said softly.

"I, I'm scared they'd come find me," Maria cried into his shirt.

"They won't be able to, Roy and them will protect us," Adam told her as he picked her up and took her to the couch and sat her down.

"Adam, they forced me to marry Josh, I know it wasn't a real wedding but to them it was," Maria said as she slowly calmed down. Ben went and made some coffee and after it was done he brought it out and all the cups needed.

"Well since we all know it wasn't a true wedding, how about tomorrow we all go into town and you two get married like you both want?" Hoss spoke up. Ben nodded in agreement knowing that maybe if Adam and Maria were married it might keep Josh from taking Maria more.

"Sounds good to me," Adam said and slowly got down onto one knee with the ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and Maria smiled, "Maria Ann Hoad, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

"Of course Adam," Maria said with a smile and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and they kissed.

"How about I take you up to your room so you can get some sleep? You look like you are about to fall asleep there on the couch," Adam said.

"Put her in with you son, it'll be safer," Ben said as Adam picked Maria up. Adam nodded and took Maria up the stairs and into the room. He laid her down, covered her up and she was already asleep. He smiled and laid down behind her, placed his arm around her waist and slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Josh woke up and went to the main area of the camp. He saw everyone but Maria there.

"Where's Maria?" he demanded.

"Thought she was with you," Maud spoke in return.

"No, she got up after we did a few things to go sit by the lake and she never came back," Josh said and got a pissed off look in his eyes just knowing where she was.

The Ponderosa was quiet early in the morning, that was all except the clinking of pots and pans being hit together. Maria was trying to be quiet in the kitchen but with the one pan slipping out of her fingers it wasn't as easy as she thought.

She heard footsteps from up above her so she started a pot of coffee along with the bacon and scrambled eggs. She went out to the hen house that morning and as she gathered the eggs she talked to the chickens and one even let her pet it on the neck a little. After the bacon was just about cooked she started the eggs and the toast after she sliced the bread.

"Man, what smells good?" Hop Sing asked as the men made their way downstairs.

"Must be Maria's cooking, she wasn't in bed when I woke up," Adam said as he sat down to put his boots on.

Everyone smiled his way and then towards Maria's way when they heard the soft humming she was doing as she was setting the table. She didn't realize the men were downstairs as she put her hair up quick like. She quickly went back to the kitchen and placed all the food on the plates she had out for them.

She took the plates out to the table, plated the food then poured the coffee for everyone. She stood there for a moment wondering what was missing then it dawned on her that she was missing silverware and the butter for the toast. She went back into the kitchen gathered everything up and took it to the table. She placed everything where it belongs and turned to the living room.

"Oh, uh, good morning everyone, breakfast is done," she told them all kinda embarrassed that they were watching her.

Adam smiled her way, "Morning honey, how'd you sleep?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"All right, odd dreams came to me but pretty good knowing you were with me," she replied once he got in front of her.

"Odd dreams?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, we all need to sit and eat, even Hop Sing needs to since I made enough for everyone to have thirds if they are that hungry," Maria said.

"Or just seconds for Hoss over here," Joe joked making everyone laugh.

"Probably not little brother, I'm not that hungry this morning," Hoss replied.

"What are you sick Hoss?" Maria asked joining in on the picking on Hoss.

"Oh now Maria is going to get in on this, she must be happy to be home," Ben said getting a nod from Maria, "But I have to agree with her Hoss, you must be sick son if you're not going to get seconds."

"We'll have to hurry and get ours before he does, or there won't be none left," Adam joked.

Everyone settled down and ate breakfast. When everyone was done Hop Sing and Maria both got up to clear the table.

"You sit, I clean," Hop Sing told her. She smiled and sat back down as he cleaned the table off, "Want more coffee?" Hop Sing asked everyone.

"Yes please," everyone said as they made their way to the living room.

Hop Sing nodded and went to make another pot of coffee for everyone. Maria sat down next to Adam with a sigh. Adam looked at her and she nodded letting him know she was fine. She wasn't sure how to tell him that after the 'wedding' she was forced by Josh to have sex with him.

"Well, we all should go and talk to Roy and the Judge," Ben spoke up. They all nodded and Maria went upstairs with Adam behind her.

She entered the room and didn't know Adam was right behind her, he came in, closed the door, "Maria, are you sure everything is all right honey?" Adam asked her wrapping her in a hug.

"No, it's not all right, Adam, he forced me," Maria spoke.

"Forced you, to, to have?" was all Adam could get out. She nodded and he held her close, "I love you a lot Maria and nothing can or will change that okay?"

"I love you too Adam," she replied and they started kissing. He slowly laid her down on the bed and they adjusted a little so they were on the bed more, "we should get ready to go to town," she told him but loved how his kisses felt. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"We should shouldn't we?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just wait, tonight after we get married we can do all you want," she told him softly.

"I like that idea my love, let's get you into a clean dress," he told her getting up off of her. She nodded as she got off the bed, "I have the perfect dress for you."

She turned and saw him holding a light pink dress with a silver colored design on the skirt part and small silver gems on the bodice, "Oh my, that is a beautiful dress Adam, where did you get it?" Maria asked.

"A small store in Carson City, I saw it was your size, I grabbed it, got a few odd looks from the cashier, and brought it home so the day we got married you could wear it if you wanted," Adam told him.

"I love it, it is so beautiful," she said and gave him a hug, "I love you so much Adam Benjamin Cartwright."

"I love you with my whole heart Maria Ann Cartwright," Adam replied making her smile, "let's get you into your new dress."

She nodded and he helped her get out of her dirty dress and changed into her new pink dress. After she was changed and in clean clothes she sat down at the mirror Adam had moved into the room so she could do her hair and make up. When she was done she looked over at Adam who had a smile on his face.

"Let's go get married," she said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go my love," he told her in reply and they went downstairs, "wait right here and I'll announce you." She nodded and he went downstairs rest of the way.

"Where's Maria?" Joe asked unsure on why Maria wasn't with Adam, "let me guess she's taking her time?"

"Nope, I would like to introduce the soon-to-be Mrs. Cartwright," Adam said and Maria came downstairs rest of the way. Joe's eyes went huge.

"Whoa," was all Joe could think of to say.

"What?" Hoss asked coming from the kitchen, "Maria, wow, you look very beautiful."

"Thanks," she whispered suddenly getting shy around them.

Ben came into the house and smiled at the site of Maria, "wow Maria, that dress looks lovely on you, dear," Ben told you.

"Thank you, I can't believe something this beautiful looks this good on me," Maria told them all.

"Anything will look beautiful on you," Joe told her as he held his hand out for her to take. She took it and he lead her down the stairs rest of the way.

"Joe quit hitting on your sister," Adam joked with a smile making everyone chuckle.

Joe just smiled and watched as Maria and Ben hugged, "you do look good dear," Ben said.

"Thank you Ben," she said shyly.

"Let's head to town all, Adam, you can drive and the rest of us will be in the back," Ben said making everyone nod in reply.

They all go out and a couple of the ranch hands were hooking the wagon up to the horses.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh was pacing back and forth next to the fire, "how could she? We's married," Josh grumbled as he put another log on the fire.

"She loves Adam, I saw it in her eyes the first day we were there," Willow spoke getting a dirty, pissed off look from Josh, "I mean it Josh, that girl is in love with a Cartwright."

"We's a going to Virginia City, knowing them they'll get married there," Maud told everyone, "Grabs your guns and let's go."

All the men nodded and grabbed their guns and mounted onto their horses Willow got onto a horse behind her 'husband'. Maud got onto her horse and they all went to Virginia City.

But on the way to Virginia City Maria kept looking around, she had this odd feeling that Josh and them all will be coming for her. Every twig that snapped or small rock that went down the side of a cliff made her jump a little.

"Maria, they won't get you honey, not with all of us and the guns we have," Adam told her.

"I know, I'm just scared is all," Maria replied.

"Anyone would be scared Maria, but as Adam said, no one will get you away from this family again," Ben told her and she nodded with a slight smile on her face.

The rest of the ride was a quiet one. Maria was watching the trees pass by since she likes to look at the colors of the leaves as they changed from summer to fall colors. Adam pulled the reins to make the horses stop and they all watched three dears cross the road in front of them. One of the females stopped and looked back and two little fawns came out of the woods and slowly walked across the road. The mom followed behind them.

Adam glanced over and saw a smile on Maria's face, "what are you are you thinking about?" Adam asked as he whipped the reins to make the horses walk on more.

"You'll find out later on when we're alone," Maria replied receiving a confused look from Ben, Joe and Hoss. Adam glanced her way and smiled lightly and they all went back to the silent ride to Virginia City.

When they arrived there Maria was helped off the wagon by Hoss, "Thank," she started and stopped and gripped Hoss' shirt.

"What?" he asked softly and she nodded towards the one bench and there sat Josh. Ben, Joe and Adam looked the same way then stepped around her. Adam slipped his arm around her waist and basically dragged her to the Sherriff's office.

They all got inside and Ben closed the door and locked it so no one could enter, "Ben, what's going on?" Roy asked.

"Maria's in trouble and we need to be married fast at that," Adam replied before Ben could talk.

"Oh and why's that Adam?" Roy asked.

"You see sir, my grandma wants me to marry some other guy whose abusive and last night forced me to a fake wedding and to have sex with him sir, I knew the wedding wasn't a real wedding since my grandma was the one who did the stuff the preacher would do, I am not in love with that Josh guy and they are here in Virginia City to take me away from the nicest family I've ever known and also probably to start a gun fight," Maria spoke and Adam held her close when he saw the tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh, um, well, I will go and get the judge for you two, you can get married here and if needed I will lock you two up in jail to keep that family, from taking her," Roy said getting a nod from Ben and Adam both. Maria nodded slightly also, scared that Josh and the others will get in while he's gone, "Now Ben, close and lock the door behind me, I'll knock three times to get back in."

"Alright Roy, thank you," Ben said and Roy nodded and left.

The second the door was opened Josh and a couple of his friends barged in. Roy tossed the keys to Adam who shoved Maria into a jail cell, locked her in and gave her the keys quickly. All the men were fighting and Maud came in and whipped her whip against the floor making everyone jump and stop.

"That girl is my kin, she's ta marry Josh," Maud spoke.

"No, she's over eighteen and can make her own decisions," Roy spoke as Adam snuck out and ran to go get the judge.

Adam got half way across the street when a gun shot went off and he fell to the ground. Maria unlocked the cells door, shoved her way past everyone and ran over to Adam.

"Adam? Adam, come on you can't die on me now," Maria said softly not wanting the tears to fall.

"Maria?" Adam asked softly.

"Yeah honey, it's me," she said as Ben, Joe, Hoss and Roy all ran over to them.

"The guy in the door of the saloon, he only got my shoulder," Adam spoke and got up with the help of Ben and Joe.

Maria glanced that way, "Uncle Jake!?" she called since she didn't know that he was with the family since she hardly looked at anyone.

"M-Maria?" he asked and they ran to each other and hugged, "I sorry I shot him."

"You need to call everyone off since in Pa's will it mentioned if anything happened to him Willow goes to grams and I get put in your custody," Maria told him as they went over to Ben and them, "Ben, Adam, Joe, Hoss, Roy, I would like you to meet the man who has full custody of me even though I am old enough to be on my own. This is my Uncle Jake. Uncle Jake this is the one I love Adam, his father Ben, his brothers Joe and Hoss and this is the sheriff of the town Roy."

"Nice ta meets ya, sorry for shooting you sonny, I thought you were Josh at first," Jake told Adam as they shook hands.

"It's not the first time I've been shot and probably won't be the last, Josh is in the sheriff's office," Adam replied and wrapped his good arm around Maria's shoulders, kind of to help stand a little.

"I'll go settle this all, Maria needs ta choose who she loves, not be forced ta love someone," Jake said, "Oh Maria darling, what went on in the tent?"

"He, he forced me to," was all she could get out and the anger came to Jake's eyes even more.

"I's kill him," Jake said and before anyone could stop him he rushed to the Sheriff's office. He grabbed Josh, shoved him into a jail cell along with everyone but Maud that wasn't a Cartwright or the sheriff.

"What about Grams?" Maria asked, "It was all her idea."

"She goes free, Willow needs her," Jake said. Maria nodded in reply and Willow came into the building.

"Maria?" she whispered and got arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I tried talkin' them out of it," Willow cried into Maria's shoulders.

"I know Willa, I know," was all Maria said and then went to her grams and wanted to slap her but didn't, "Grams, the only times I want you around me is when you come to visit at least twice a month. After everything is calmed down and all then maybe more."

"You's mean it?" Grams asked.

"Yes, I mean it Grams, you are my real family, besides uncle Jake and Willow, I'm not going to banish you like I am all of them, as long as you promise to allow Uncle Jake to make all the choices for me, when I ask for the help," Maria told her.

"I promise, now how 'bouts that weddin' you and that young man of yours want so badly?" Maud asked as Maria and Adam hugged.

"How about we get the doctor and get that bullet out first?" Ben said holding his arm out for Maud to take. She took it and they all went to the doctors office.

"Adam, what happened this time?" Doc Martins asked with a chuckle.

"Accidental shooting, I got in the way when I shouldn't have," Adam lied making Doc Martins sigh.

"You better watch it, one of these times you might not be so lucky," the doc told him and Adam just nodded and tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through his shoulder. He looked over at Maria and smiled knowing that after the bullet is out he'll be the luckiest guy ever since he's getting married to the one he loves.

She smiled back and flinched a little when Doc started to pull the bullet out, "you were lucky Adam; it didn't go in as far as we all thought and it didn't hit anything. A few stitches and you'll be ready to do whatever you're in town to do."

"To get married," Joe spoke up.

"You little Joe?" Doc asked.

"No, my oldest brother and this lady," Joe said pointing to Maria.

"Oh really Adam? About time you find a lucky lady," Doc told him jokingly making everyone chuckle.

"Funny Doc," Adam said with a smirk.

"There you go Adam, you're ready to get hitched," Doc said as Adam put his shirt back on.

"Adam, I'll go buy you a clean, non-bloody shirt," Joe said and rushed out the door before anyone could reply.

"And when we get home Adam, I will sew the whole up in your shirt and get the blood out since red on white is very noticeable and trust me, I know a few special ways of getting the blood out," Maria told him.

"I have many good white shirts, you don't have to honey," Adam told her walking over to her.

"Adam get used to me wanting to do things, since after Joe gets back and we get to the judge, you'll be married to me so you'll have to get used to me wanting to do things even if you think they aren't safe," Maria told him with a giggle.

"Oh really, like what things?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out Adam," she said.

Before Adam could reply Joe came in, "here's a clean shirt and the judge is waiting for everyone at the courthouse to marry you two, I ran into him at the store and he asked why I needed a white shirt, I told him and he basically ordered me to order you two to get over there," Joe told them as Adam changed his shirt.

"Sounds like Judge Wilson," Adam said with a smile, "Well my love, let's go get married."

"Let's go get hitched as everyone else calls it," Maria said making everyone laugh.

They all rushed, well ran, to the court house so Adam and Maria can get married.

When they walked in Judge Wilson glanced up, "who's walking you down the aisle Maria?" he asked.

She looked at Ben, "Would you walk me down the aisle Ben?" she asked shyly.

"I would be honored to me dear," Ben replied as Willow followed.

"Oh, be right back, you're not ready yet," Willow said and rushed to a store. Maria chuckled and then when Willow came back she put the veil on Maria for her.

"Willow, this is beautiful," Maria said as Ben put the front down over Maria's face for her.

"I bought it just for you sis," Willow said and the two of them hugged, "I'll go a head of you and stand by ya."

"Thank you sis," Maria said and Willow walked in before Maria when the music started. She went up and stood where she was supposed to. Joe and Hoss opened the doors so Ben could walk his soon-to-be daughter-in-law down the aisle to marry Adam.


	10. Chapter 10

The music changed and Maria's heart was pounding, she swore it was about to jump right out of her chest.

"Calm down sweetie and just breath," Ben told her softly as they watched the doors open. She smiled at Adam and that seemed to calm her nervous down a bunch.

Ben walked Maria down the aisle and when they got to the Judge Ben handed Maria off to Adam with a smile as he and his oldest son shook hands. Maria and Ben hugged a little then Ben stepped to the side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here in the presence of God to join these two in Holy Matrimony. Before we start who gives this lady to this man?" Judge Wilson asked.

Maud, Jake and Willow all stood up, "I give this lady to that man sir," Jake spoke, "well us three do."

Judge Wilson nodded, "Maria, Adam turn to face each other please." They do as he asked, "Do you Adam take Maria to have to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health... Till death do you part?"

"I Do," Adam spoke with a smile.

"Do you Maria take Adam to have to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health... Till death do you part?" Jude Wilson asked Maria.

"I do," Maria replied with a smile towards Adam.

"Who has the rings?" Judge Wilson asked. Maud removed a ring and went up to the front as Ben handed Adam a ring. Maud handed Maria the ring and a tear slipped down her cheek as she recognized it as her Grand Father's wedding band. Maud nodded and Maria smiled and mouthed 'Thank You.'

"Now Adam, repeat after me as you slip the ring onto her left ring finger..With this ring I thee wed," Judge said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Adam said slipping the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Maria please repeat after me putting the ring onto Adam's left ring finger, with this ring, I thee wed," Judge Wilson said softly.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Maria spoke as she put the ring onto Adam's left ring finger.

"By the powers invested by me, the state of Nevada and The city of Virginia City, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride," Judge Wilson said and Adam lifted the veil and the two of them kissed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Joe hollered happy that his oldest brother was married, "by the way, Hop Sing's three cousins went to the ponderosa to make a big dinner and Hoss and I kinda talked to a bunch of our friends for a wedding reception for them."

Adam and Maria smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Joe," Maria said softly as they hugged a little more.

"You're welcome sis," Joe said and saw Ben and Adam hugging.

"Congrats son," Ben said and then hugged Maria, "Congrats sweetie and welcome to the family."

"Thanks Pa," Maria said, "wow, that was weird to say."

Everyone laughed and Maud went up to Adam, "Now you's treats my granddaughter good you hear, or I'll hunt ya down."

"I promise Maud, I'll treat her with total respect," Adam said and the two of them hugged.

"Now, I's got two horses you two can take home, or you two take the wagon you's came on and Ben, Hoss and Joe get the horses," Maud said.

"You two take the wagon, we'll take the horses," Ben said.

"All right Pa," Adam said with a big smile on his face.

"Let's head to the house, Maud, Jake, Willow, you're coming also right?" Ben asked getting a nod from them three.

They all went outside and to the horses and the wagon. Ben, Hoss, Joe and Jake got onto the horses and Joe helped Willow onto the horse to sit in front of him. Jake helped Maud onto the horse he was on and they all went to the Ponderosa.

Adam and Maria were following behind, a ways behind, "Maria, why were you crying slightly when you saw the ring your grandma was giving you?" Adam asked kindly.

"It was my grandfather's ring, the one Grams gave Grandpa," Maria replied with a smile.

"So we both gave each other a family ring?" Adam asked getting a confused look from Maria, "the ring I gave you is the one Pa gave my mother."

Maria smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you Mr. Cartwright," she told him with a smile.

"I love you also Mrs. Cartwright," Adam told her and took her hand into his.

They arrived at the house and wondered where everyone was, and then Adam realized they all must be inside. He pulled the wagon up to next to the barn, got out, helped Maria out and they went inside. Adam lit the light next to the door since it was now closer to night time and it was dark in the house. When he did everyone was standing there.

"Congratulation you two!" they all cheered with smiles.

"Thank you everyone," Adam and Maria both said with smiles.

"Well, since now Joe and Hoss have all the lights outside lit, let's move this party outside where there's more space," Ben called to everyone seeing Joe and Hoss enter the house. They all went outside and Joe lead Adam and Maria to a table with only two chairs. He pulled Maria's chair out and after the bride and groom were sitting everyone else sat.

Hop Sing and his cousins brought out the food and plated everyone food and handed them out. After everyone ate Hop Sing and his cousins took care of everything.

"I would like to make a toast," Ben called and everyone hushed, "To my oldest son and his new wife, may you two be together for ever and make the family a little bigger in the future."

Maria and Adam laughed a little at Ben, "My turn," Hoss said, "To Adam and Maria for bringing two great families together and may you two be happy for the rest of your lives."

"Now, to the best older brother out there and to my new sister, I hope you two will be happy for ever, live a long, happy life together as a married couple, and Maria, don't worry to much about Adam's eating habits, you won't have to cook a lot of food," Joe said and said the last part as a joke.

"You're skinnier then he is Joe," Maria said jokingly.

"She's got you there son," Ben said.

"To my wife, the only thing I have to say is I love you and I am very happy we are married," Adam said.

"To My husband and my new family, I want to thank you for being so kind, caring and thoughtful, without a family like this I think I would have been lost," Maria said and Ben, Joe and Hoss went to the table and the five of them went into a group hug.

"Now I would like to say something," Maud spoke up, "I would like to thank the Cartwright's for taking care of my granddaughter and protecting her like you did."

"I second that and also Adam you better keep my girl safe," her Uncle Jake spoke up making Maria giggle.

A few, long, hours later all the guests left for the night and Maud, Jake and Willow went into the bunk house where they'd be staying for a while.

Adam and Maria went up to their room, even though Adam's shoulder was still hurting he picked his new bride up and carried her into the room, "Since this is where we'll be living until our house is finished," Adam said shutting the door behind him.

"Wait, what house?" Maria asked.

"The one Joe, Hoss, Pa and I go to everyday since you and I first met, I had a feeling we'd get married Maria, I loved you from day one," Adam told her.

"I loved you from the start also Adam," Maria replied and they started kissing after they were lying on the bed.

"We should get ready for bed shouldn't we?" Adam asked getting a nod from Maria. They got off the bed and he helped her unzip her dress and then untie her corset. She then slipped out of them both and slipped on her short night gown she made herself out of some old pink fabric she had, "that's pretty."

"Thank you, I made it one day," Maria replied with a smile. Adam smiled and pulled her into a hug and they kissed.

"I love you Mrs. Adam Cartwright," Adam told her as they laid down on the bed.

"I love you too Mr. Adam Cartwright," she replied and rested her head on his chest. She rolled onto her stomach and looked up at him.

"So my love, will you tell me what that smile was for when you saw the baby dear crossing the road earlier?" Adam asked.

"Just got me thinking that some day in the future I would like a couple kids," Maria replied.

"So I wasn't the only one thinking that?" Adam asked and she shook her head no.

"Nope, you weren't my love," she told him and lightly kissed his neck.

Adam pulled her up for a kiss, a while later he rolled them over to enjoy a night full of passion.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Maria woke up feeling the warm breeze coming through the window that she guessing Adam opened. She rolled over to greet her husband but found out that he wasn't there. She slowly sat up, pulling the covers close to her body. She slowly climbed out of bed and took her robe off the nail that was next to the bed. She slipped it on and went to where she put her corset and slipped it on. After she had it on the door to the room opened, she turned her head and glanced back seeing Adam standing there with a smile on his face. He went over to her and helped her tie her corset up, he then went to his closet and opened the doors and pulled out a dark brown and light brown day dress. Maria took it and slipped it on allowing Adam to zip her dress for her. After the dress was zipped up she went over to the vanity and did her hair in a braid that was tied at the end with a dark brown ribbon. She then did her make up and hummed softly as she did it shades of brown. A darker brown on her eyes and a lighter shade of brown on her lips.

She turned to look for her dress shoes that went with the dress but Adam was standing there holding them. She smiled as she took them and slipped them on, when she was done Adam pulled her up and into a hug. They kissed for a while.

"Good morning," Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning honey, Hop Sing saved you some breakfast, truth is, we just got done eating before I came up here," Adam told her.

"Why didn't you wake me honey, I would have ate with all of you?" she asked.

"You were comfortable and plus Pa said to let you sleep a little longer," Adam replied.

"Oh okay, well, shall we go downstairs?" she asked and he nodded and lead her downstairs. They went to the table, he pulled a chair out for her and Adam realized that Hoss and Joe were on their seconds.

"Morning sis," Joe greeted with a smile.

"Morning Joe, morning Hoss," Maria greeted back.

"Morning Maria, how did you sleep?" Hoss replied.

"Good to be truthful," Maria replied.

Ben came into the room from the kitchen, "Good morning dear," Ben greeted.

"Morning Pa," Maria replied with a smile, "Hoss, is Shadow still in the barn?"

"Yes she is, why wasn't her saddle removed?" Hoss asked.

"She likes it on and when I got here that night I just allowed her to go into the barn as I ran to the house," Maria replied.

"She's like Cochise, can put herself to bed, he does all the time," Joe spoke.

"Yeah well horses are smart animals, just need to be trained right," Maria said, "now if you want to see something cute wait until I start picking some wild flowers for the vase in mine and Adam's room, Shadow will be right there holding the basket for me."

"Now that'll be cute to see," Joe spoke up with a smile.

"It is," Adam said, "I watched her one day when Maria was picking acorns up to go in a candle holder she was making, Shadow was right there next to Maria holding the basket."

Everyone chuckled and the three at the table finished eating. Maria was eating slowly, she was trying to hide the yawning but a few slipped out.

Ben glanced at Adam who nodded, "Maria honey, go back up to bed for a while, I know the past few days have been hectic and tiring on you," Adam told her softly.

"After I finish eating, I am hungry," Maria told him.

"Okay dear, the three of us kids will be outside working," Adam told her.

"Kids? We're not kids," Joe said.

"You're more of a kid then I am Little Joe," Adam replied getting a chuckle from Maria.

"Well, you won't be saying that if you and Maria had kids," Hoss said getting up from the table since he was done eating.

"You still will be kids to me since you two are younger," Adam said as he put his gun belt on.

"You all will be kids to me no matter what, now get out and go to work on our project, kids," Ben spoke getting chuckles from everyone.

"Yes sir," all three boys said and they all left after Adam gave Maria a kiss.

"Kids will be kids Pa," Maria told Ben with a smile after the boys were out of the house.

"That is true, specially those three kids," Ben said, "Dear, since you look to be done you should head up to bed."

"Okay, good night, again, Pa," Maria said with a smile and made her way up to the room.

"Good Night," Ben replied and went outside. He saw one of his trusted hands standing by the bunk house, "Mike, can you keep an eye on the house, mainly Maria?"

"Yeah sure boss, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Maria's ex and his friends are trying to get Maria away from Adam and this house," Ben softly replied.

"All right, I'll go inside and sit by the fire and keep that going since it's a colder day," Mike told him.

"Thanks Mike," Ben said as he mounted Buck.

"You're welcome sir," Mike said and went inside. When he got to the fire place he added a couple more logs onto it to keep it going.

Meanwhile Adam was the boss of how his and Maria's house is going to look and be built.

"Joe help Hoss and move that log to the room on this side out more," Adam ordered as he and one of the workers moved a log on their end of the house out some.

"Yeah," Joe called back and they moved it out, "here Adam?"

"Yeah that's good, now, let's get these walls built and put up around that end of the house first, then we'll do this end, then finish the middle, and I'll start on the stairs since I know Maria will want a second story," Adam told everyone and they all nodded and got to work. Ben helped Adam build the stairs.

Quiet a few hours later it was starting to get darker out, "Well Pa, how does the house look so far?" Adam asked since the outside walls were all up.

"Looking good son, tomorrow we'll do the inside, install the stairs and get to work on the top story," Ben told him.

"I have an idea for one thing," Adam said.

"Oh, what's that son?" Ben asked.

"A private bathroom off of our room upstairs and then a small one down on the first floor, before you asked I talked to a few guys in town that make metal tubes and they told me how it'll be able to be done so tomorrow they said they'd come in and figure out where to put the tubes and all," Adam told him.

"Alright, for the well?" Ben asked.

"I have some guys coming in to help dig it and all and then the other guys that make the metal tubes will help me route the water and everything when the time comes," Adam replied.

"Okay, well, let's head home everyone!" Ben called out and Joe, Hoss, Ben and Adam all got onto their horses.

One worker went up to Adam, "Boss, we'll work more into the night since we all have the lanterns around to give us light," he told Adam.

"Okay thank you, here's the plans for the house, please do not rip them, even though I have four copies made of it," Adam told the worker handing him a copy of the floor plans of the house. The worker nodded and watched as the Cartwright family went back home.

"Adam, that is going to be one nice house," Joe told him with a yawn.

"I want the best for my wife and I and any kids that come around in the future," Adam replied.

"Is that why you are making the house a three bedroom?" Hoss asked.

"Yes it is, if any more need to be added on we'll add them on when the time comes," Adam replied with a yawn.

They all arrived home, "Mrs. Cartwright asleep still, she not feel good," Hop Sing told everyone and Adam rushed up to his wife.

"Maria, Maria darling?" Adam called softly.

"I'm awake Adam, just laying here resting," Maria called as she turned the lamp up to make it brighter in the room.

"Hop Sing told us that you're not feeling good, what's wrong dear?" Adam asked her.

"Just my head is bothering me a little and my stomach is upset," Maria told him in reply.

He felt her forehead, "you're not warm."

"Just a headache, I know it's not a sickness, my stomach hurts from not eating much and my head because when I went to lay down I hit my head on the head board," Maria replied.

"Well, let's get you downstairs and get some food in your stomach to stop that from hurting and I know Pa has some pain powder the doctor gave him after Joe was attacked one day," Adam told her and helped her out of bed.

"Yeah, I am hungry," she told him as she put on her robe and wrapped it around her body.

"So am I," Adam said and they both went downstairs.

When they got there Hop Sing was setting the table. Maria sat down on the couch and waited for dinner to get done. She wasn't sure what to talk about or anything.

"Dinner," Hop Sing called. Everyone got up and went to the dinning room. Adam pulled the chair out for her, she sat then the men all sat down.

Hop Sing served everyone then went to the kitchen to clean up some dishes he didn't have time to do as he was making the chicken, corn and mashed potatoes.


	12. Chapter 12

Two long months later Adam, Joe, Ben, Hoss and all the workers finished the house that was being built for Adam and Maria. The only thing left was to have fire wood stacked in the wood bin Adam made, a fire going in the fire place and Maria at the house.

"Adam, Joe and I will cut the wood," Hoss told him with a smile.

"Okay thanks you two," Adam replied.

"You're welcome," they told him.

"Son, I will start a fire in the fire place with the wood we do have cut, you my son go and get Maria, and also since the house is on Ponderosa land you are still co-owner," Ben told him.

"All right, well I better go and get my wife, Pa, could you also have a bath ready for her, I know she'll want to take a hot bath to get warmed up?" Adam asked.

"Of course son," Ben replied and went inside as Adam got onto Sport and rode to the house to get his wife.

Adam arrived at the house and went inside, "Maria?" Adam called.

Hop Sing came into the room from the kitchen, "Last I knew she out back with Chickens," Hop Sing told him.

"Thanks Hop Sing," Adam replied and went out the back door and started towards the chicken coop. He got half way there and heard what sounded like someone was throwing up. He headed that way and found his wife bent over and throwing up.

He rushed over to her, "Maria, are you okay honey?" Adam asked softly.

"I was until this happened," she replied with a smile.

"What do you think is wrong?" he asked her as he led her over to a bench.

"I'm not sure; I know it's not the flue or anything like that," Maria told him with a sigh.

"Could you be pregnant honey?" Adam asked and she shrugged.

"Not sure; I mean I could be since we have been active in that part," she told him.

"Well, I guess time will tell if you are or not, if you are then I'll have more projects to make," Adam replied with a smile.

She smiled up at him, "what ideas are running through your head now Mr. Cartwright?"

"Well, you will have to find out Mrs. Cartwright, I was also sent here to get you and take you home," Adam told her.

"The house is done?" she asked happily.

"Yes it is my dear, we finished it today and all of us walked around it and Pa even likes it," Adam told her leading her through the house to the horses, "let's ride double."

"Sounds good to me honey," she replied, "hey sport, how's the boy today?" she asked petting sport on the nose.

Adam smiled an helped her onto his horse then got on behind her, "come on boy, let's go home," Adam said and sport headed towards the new house that was built, "don't worry, Joe said he'd bring your horse and all of our stuff over for us later." She didn't answer and he looked down and saw that she fell asleep with her head resting against his chest. He smiled as sport made his way to the house.

They arrived to the house and Hoss, Ben and Joe came out. Hoss slowly took Maria off the horse, "hmm, we home or something?" she asked softly.

"Yes you are sis," Hoss said and she chuckled.

"Oh Hoss, you're such a nice brother," Maria told him making everyone chuckle, "Adam honey would you get water around for a hot bath for me please?"

"I already started some dear," Ben told her as Hoss handed her over to Adam.

"You get to carry your wife into the house Adam," Hoss said and Adam smiled and carried her over the threshold.

He took her in with a smile on his face and her face, he placed her on the floor and she just looked around, "wow, this is a beautiful house so far Adam," Maria told him with a smile.

"You need to see everything, but there's always after your bath, which, follow me and I will show you where to go," Adam told her and she nodded and followed him up the stairs. He opened the one door and she smiled at the site of the bedroom but was kinda confused on why the tub wasn't in there. He smiled and opened another door that was close to the main door to the bedroom.

"Is that a?" was all she could get out as she went into the room and smiled when she saw it was a private bathroom type room, "Oh Adam this is a good surprise."

"I was hoping you'd like it, now my dear I will get the first bucket of water," Adam told her.

"All right, why don't you bring the cast iron bucket hanging in the fire place down stairs up here and put it in that fire place to heat the water?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Adam told her and he, Joe, Hoss and Ben went downstairs.

"Son, do you want me to bring in the other two buckets in for you to get more water for her?" Ben asked.

"If you want Pa," Adam said with a yawn as he stretched to get his muscles in his back from being all tensed up.

"Alright, we'll bring them in then head home," Ben said and Adam nodded.

Ben, Joe and Hoss left the house, "Pa, I think something is majorly wrong or Adam is really concerned about something," Joe spoke softly.

"You noticed that also didn't you?" Ben asked receiving a nod from Joe, "I'll come back tomorrow and have a talk with Adam, maybe if he and Maria are alone things will get settled."

"Maybe," Joe said as he grabbed one of the buckets. Hoss grabbed the other one and they took them inside. Adam heard them enter.

"Thanks," Adam said softly, "just upstairs to the room please."

They nodded and took them upstairs. Ben glanced at Adam, "son, is everything okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why pa?" Adam asked.

"You just seem like something is bothering you," Ben replied.

"Just, Maria and I think she could be pregnant, when I went to go get her from the house she was out back getting eggs for Hop Sing and when I went out there she was bringing everything up," Adam told him, "She says it's not the flu or anything like that. So we're thinking it could be something else."

"Son, if she is then you two will have a beautiful child and I know you will love the two of them a lot son, think of it as a blessing," Ben told him and he nodded.

"I know, I'm just worried since it's getting colder weather and the snow will be coming that if we need to get to a doctor we won't be able to as fast as needed," Adam told him as he sat in front of the fire.

"Son, I know the love in your heart you have for her will get your through any problems that may lie ahead," Ben told him and Adam smiled.

Joe and Hoss came downstairs, "I added the first bucket of water in for you and she's getting ready to get in," Joe told Adam.

"Okay thanks Joe," Adam said.

"You're welcome older brother," Joe replied getting a chuckle from Adam.

"Well, the three of us better head home, Hop Sing probably has supper ready, Adam I noticed some of the workers went and got you food, there's a few chickens out back, a couple cows in the barn, a bull in the other," Ben told him.

"I saw that also," Adam replied.

"Well good night son," Ben said.

"Night Pa, Joe and Hoss," Adam replied.

"Night," Joe and Hoss replied and the three of them left the house to head home.

Adam went upstairs and to where his wife is. He checked the water and it was hot so he took it off the fire and went to the bathroom. Maria was sitting there relaxing and never heard Adam enter. He slowly poured the water into the tub with her.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, this bath feels really good right now," she told him and he smiled as he filled the bucket with more water from the indoor well he has there in the bathroom.

"I bet it feels good," Adam replied as he placed the bucket on the fire, "how many more do you think you'll need?"

"Maybe one or two is all honey," she replied so he filled the other bucket up with water also and placed it on the fire with the first one.

He went back to the bathroom and sat in a chair he had in there, "Honey, are you sure everything is okay?" he asks his wife.

"Yeah, I'm just tired but this feels really good," she told him and he nodded in reply.

A moment later he gets up and checks the water and they both were to the point of being added to the bath. He took one of them added it in. Then went and got the other one and added that one into the bath also. He slowly undressed in the bedroom after he took the buckets in to place them in front of the fire. He slipped his robe on and then went back to the bathroom.

"Why do you have your robe on honey?" she asked kindly.

He took it off and joined her in the bathtub, "Like the surprise?" he asked.

"I love it honey," she replied and he pulled her closer and kissed her, "God I love you honey."

"I love you too Maria my love," Adam told her in reply as he pulled her even closer to himself.

After a while the water was getting cold so Adam stood up, got out of the tub, picked his wife up and took her to the room where they shared a long night of passion.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Five months later Joe, Ben and Hoss were over visiting. Maria was baking a cake in the kitchen when suddenly she suddenly dropped the pan she was holding. It fell to the floor, and she fell to her knees in pain.

"ADAM!" she called in pain. Adam was up using the bathroom and Joe came rushing in.

"Sis what is?" Joe asked.

"The baby, it's time," she said.

Joe picked her up and carried her to the room that was on the first floor of the house. Ben and Hoss rushed to their horses and rushed to Virginia City to get the doctor.

Adam came downstairs, "where is everyone?" Adam called out then heard the painful moan from the bedroom. He went that way and when he entered the room Maria was on the bed holding her stomach in pain.

"Adam, your kid is on the way, and fast," Joe said.

"Go get some water heating on the stove Maria has a tea kettle on there use that, I'm going to have to deliver my son or daughter," Adam said. Joe nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

"Adam, the pain," Maria cried out in pain from the contractions.

"Easy sweetie, do the breathings that you were told to do," Adam told her as he started to take her pantaloons off. When he did he found out the baby was coming sooner then they inspected.

Two long hours of Maria pushing she was laying there on the bed holding her new born son.

"He's handsome you two," Joe said sitting in the chair next to the bed as he looked down at his new nephew.

"Thanks Joe, we need a name honey," Maria said softly as the little one in her arms fell asleep.

"Yeah we do, how about Jacob Benjamin Cartwright?" Adam suggested.

"I love it," Maria told him and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Would you like something to drink sis?" Joe asked her.

"Yes please, some tea sounds good," Maria replied.

Joe nodded, "Adam?"

"No thanks Joe," Adam replied.

Joe nodded and left the room, just as he started more hot water on the stove Ben, Hoss and the doctor came in. They all went to the room and saw Adam holding the new born.

"Adam?" Ben asked.

"He came faster then we inspected Pa, with the help of his uncle Joe we delivered Jacob Benjamin Cartwright," Adam replied as he slowly stood up and took the little one over to Ben and Hoss to see the new family member.

The doctor checked over Maria, "well all seems fine with mom here," Doc said with a smile. He then checked out the little one, "Jacob is in good health and everything seems fine with him also. After the weather clears up I'd like you two to bring him in for a further check up, it's just to get his weight and all that stuff for the birth certificate that I'll have ready for you two."

"Okay thanks Doc," Maria said with a yawn.

He nodded and left for home, "Well my dear we should get you upstairs and into your own bed," Adam told her. Hoss went over and picked her up before she even tried to get out of the bed on her own.

"Taking her to bed?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we are," Adam said holding his new born son that's wrapped up in a blue colored blanket that Maria made for him.

"Okay, I'll bring her tea up when it's done," Joe said.

"Thanks Joe," Maria told him.

"You're welcome Maria," Joe said and chuckled as Hoss carried her up the stairs.

Two months later it was the Christmas season. Joe, Hoss and Ben were waiting for Adam, Maria and Jake (well Jacob) to show up at the house. They were still having the party and Adam and Maria offered to help decorate the house.

They arrived at the house and Joe came out with no jacket on, "Joseph, you are going to catch a cold young man," Maria told him as Joe took Jake so Maria can get out of the wagon with the help of Adam.

"Nope, I'm not going to be out much longer so I am taking this and run," Joe said and jogged back inside with Jake in his hands.

"Kids," Maria said to Adam with a chuckle.

"Just wait until our kid gets older," Adam said.

"Oh no, especially with uncles like Hoss and Joe, we'll be in trouble," Maria joked making Adam laugh as they entered the house.

"Hello kids," Ben replied holding his grandson.

"Hello Pa," they both replied as they took their coats and winter gear off at the door.

Hop Sing came out with coffee and cookies for everyone then went back to the kitchen to finish up the baking he needs to do before the guests start to arrive.

Two hours later the party was starting, all the kids from the orphanage were there, a few friends were there. No ones really heard from Maria's family since they left to go who knows where. But according to Maria she has all the family she ever needed and that is the Cartwright's.

Adam was holding his son who was asleep when one of the girls from Virginia City who likes Adam came over and sat down, "Awe, he is so adorable," she told him. All Adam did was get up and go to the room where the crib Adam made Jake was at. He laid him down in bed and Maria came in and put a hand on his back.

"Hey honey," he replied softly.

"Hey, I see little man is asleep again," Maria said as she pulled the blanket up a little over her son.

"Yeah, I was sitting on the couch with him and he fell asleep, I figured I better bring him in here to bed before I fell asleep holding him," Adam replied as he fixed a small fire in the fire wood stove Ben had put in there.

"Again you mean?" she asked with a chuckle as she sat in the rocking chair.

"Yes again dear," he joked with a smile making her smile in return, "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired today is all, we're just staying here tonight right?" Maria asked.

"Yes we are, I already talked to Pa and he said it would be better if we did, we can move little man up to our room since we have another crib I made up there," Adam replied and after the fire was going he went over to her and kissed her, "I love you Maria."

"I love you too Adam," she replied, "Well, we better head out to the party, allow him to sleep."

"Let's go, we'll keep the door open and since not much will wake him and all," Adam told her and she nodded following him out the door.

They all enjoyed the party, sang Christmas songs and after the party was done Adam went into his son's room, picked him up and they all went to bed since it has been a long day for everyone.

The next morning they all met downstairs in the living room, had Christmas breakfast and opened the gifts they got for each other. Ben was one happy man that year having his sons, daughter-in-law and grandson all there to share the Holiday with him. He knew for a fact there will be many, many more holidays and birthdays to share with his family and with the way Adam talked, he found out that Adam and Maria planned on having another kid after Jacob was two.

Ben Cartwright couldn't be any happier having such a wonderful family. Now if he could only get Hoss and Joe hitched he thought and chuckled silently as he watched his grandson play with a small stuffed toy that Joe got him for Christmas. He looked up at the Angel on top of the tree and thanked the lord for blessing him with a wonderful family.

~The End~


End file.
